1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wallets and more particularly pertains to a new credit card wallet for abating the haphazard use of credit cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wallets is known in the prior art. More specifically, wallets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wallets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,750; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,657; U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,656; U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,332; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 358,478; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,048.
In these respects, the credit card wallet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating the haphazard use of credit cards.